


Three-way Storm

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Three-way Storm

Any sound of rain was washed away by the roar of waves pounding against the hull. Silver snarled and pulled the pillow over his head, a fruitless effort to shut out the sound from his already throbbing skull. He needed a damn drink…but as the shooting pain what remained of his leg reminded him that there was no standing, no fetching anything on his own.

What in the hell had he been thinking?

“FLINT!”

The cry went unheard as the man it was intended for clung to the wheel in an effort to keep the ship from running afoul of the rocky shore. The dangers of such storms brought an awareness, a rush of adrenaline and heightened senses that reminded him of battle, and as he had been itching for a fight since leaving Charleston in ruins behind them, this storm was a welcome relief.

Almost as welcome as the long-haired vision, soaked clothing molded to his body, who worked the deck as if one with the elements of storm and sea.

He felt the eyes upon him. Always aware of his surroundings, even in the midst of battle, Vane had a sixth sense about him that most often served to keep him alive. Now it hinted only at revealing the eyes of growing interest and obsession. Hanging onto a rope with one hand, he flipped his hair out of his eyes long enough to meet Flint’s icy blue eyes.

The pitching of the sea-tossed ship splintered the exchange and demanded a return to duty, but not before the exchange presented its obvious conclusion. They would speak of this later…provided they lived through this day. And together, they would. Just as they had survived Charleston.

If he was lucky, Silver might even be included.


End file.
